Mr Right
by AlexisS
Summary: Band member Edward Cullen has been in love with his best friend Bella Swan since he was young. Will he be able to win her heart with his songs, or will she stay with Jacob Black forever?


**Yep, another story here. These things seem to just pop out of my butt with the amount of stuff I'm thinking of.**

**Full summary: **Garage band member Edward Cullen has been in love with his best friend Bella Swan since they were young. Will he be able to steal her away from her boyfriend Jacob with his songs, or will she leave him in the dust?

**A typical, all-human, I'm-so-in-love-with-you-Bella-why-can't-you-see-that? Kind of thing.**

**Pfft, this is kinda like an extended song-fic, or something. I just listen to songs, think, "How would this work out in Twilight?" then BAM! I shove this down my computer's electronic throat. So, I hope you enjoy it, I'll update next week probably, and yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**I don't own Twilight. Neither do I own **_**Mr. Right**_** by **_**A Rocket to the Moon**_** (Great song!)**

**--+--**

**Edward POV**

"I'm heading over to Jacob's now, okay?"

I turned, frowning, to see my best friend, Bella Swan, grabbing her backpack before looking at me. I gestured to my guitar.

"But I thought you were going to help me with this song? Now you have to bail on me?" I asked. Bella gave me a small smile, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I forgot that Jacob needed me to pick up some food for him." I sighed and muttered underneath my breath, "That guy should get a job and start passing his classes instead of depending on you."

"Hey," she playfully swatted me on the arm. "I know you don't like Jake, but he's my boyfriend; at least be a little nice? For me? Besides, not everyone can be a musician like you." she teased. I nodded, reluctantly, and rolled my eyes. That ingrate better be happy.

"Thanks, Eddie!" she laughed as I cringed at the horrific nickname. Curse Emmett for teaching her that. I watched as she hurried out of the house, off to meet her idiot of a boyfriend. I sighed again, knowing I can't exactly hide my feelings for her when she's here.

That's right, I admit it; I was in love with Bella Swan.

I mean, I've been in love with her since we were in the same daycare and she shared her cookie with me. Then she became my friend when I got annoying Mike Newton to leave her alone. Who knew stealing his cookie would make him cry, and get me in time out?

Then, when Bella left for Arizona for 4 years, my heart felt like it was ripped in two, and that was when I started getting into music. I was only 10 at the time, so I couldn't play that well, but it didn't matter; Bella wasn't here with me.

When I turned 14, I received a very special present. Bella was sitting in my living room, saying that she was in Fork to stay. I couldn't stop grinning for a week.

From then on, we were inseparable, with me working on my music more and her finding her passion for creative writing. During that time, Jacob Black made his appearance.

I liked Jacob for the first 3 seconds I met him, then instantly hated him for looking at Bella for more than 2. Just add the staring with his (nonexistent) charm and a naïve Bella, and then you get the perfect couple. Not. Even though he didn't go to Forks High, I've seen his grades. The only thing he passed was Lunch. And he's so demanding! Bella get me this, get me that, do this and that for me! _Annoying_.

I strummed a measure or two on my guitar, and started on a new song. Bella couldn't hear this one, not yet, not until se dumped Jacob and got with someone better. Like, for instance, me. Just a suggestion, you know?

I hummed a bit, then started singing.

"_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny._

_He doesn't make a dime all day…"_

**~+~+ Chapter Break +~+~**

I sat back and reread over the now complete song in my hands. It was perfect, in my opinion, and would make a great confession song. If the chance would ever come.

I would have to run the drum and bass cords over with Emmett and Jasper, so they can get a feel of the tempo. After carefully putting my beloved guitar away, I headed to the living room, where Em and Jazz were currently trying to beat each other on Call of Duty. I plopped on the couch between them.

"Why can't you guys play some other games, like Super Smash Bros Brawl, or something? War games are a bit overrated, don't you think?"

Emmett shoved me, never taking his eyes off the TV. "You're just irritated that Bella left. Besides, only you like boring games like that. RPG and simulation is lame." He grumbled. I laughed. "Hey, RPG and simulation is amazing. Especially Harvest Moon." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because growing crops and running an abandoned farm is the pinnacle of my day. Shove it, man."

We all laughed, then I showed them the song. "What do you guys think?" I asked, self conscious. Emmett didn't even finish reading it.

"Yea, it's great, man. A sappy love song hinting of your love for Bella." I scowled, then turned to Jazz for better criticism. He finished reading and looked at me.

"I like it. Did you just think of it now?" I nodded, glad that someone was being serious about this.

We both continued discussing it, with Emmett getting bored with the lack of a gaming partner, until we just decided to go to the garage and practice. We stayed there for hours, perfecting the song I wrote for Bella.

**--+--**

… **So, what do you think? I've learned not to expect a bunch of reviews for the first 5 chapters of a story, so I won't be too sad. But that doesn't mean I don't want any. I want some. NOW.**

**Lol, anyway, I had fun typing the little gaming thing. Harvest Moon, in my opinion, is great; I have every game that they made. Seriously. And Jasper shouldn't complain about that; I'm a bit worried on how he knew what it was about. Is there something you need to tell us, Jazz??**

**So, as stated before, I don't own Twilight, which is owned by SMeyer, and I don't own the song **_**Mr. Right**_**, which is by **_**A Rocket to the Moon**_**. Honestly, I don't own anything. Except maybe a scar on my forehead, this makes me look like the female version of Harry Potter. Epic win.**

**L8r, sk8r**

**AlexisS**


End file.
